battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Takodana: Maz's Castle
| natives = | bonus = | layout = }} Maz's Castle is a large multiplayer land map set on the planet Takodana in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. It is playable in all modes but Starfighter Assault. Overview Maz's Castle is a castle, that as of The Force Awakens, has stood for over a thousand years. It is owned by Maz Kanata. In 34 ABY, the castle was the site of a battle between the Resistance and First Order that saw the castle levelled. Modes Arcade In Arcade, it is just a small section of a bigger map. only comprising of the castle and a small part of the outsides, battle is limited but fun. Blast Capital Supremacy Co-Op The First Order move into Takodana to flush out Resistance sympathizers. On this map, the First Order attacks and the Resistance defends. Galactic Assault On Takodana, the First Order moves against Maz Kanata's castle. Resistance forces have taken up a defensive position inside.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Takodana: Maz's Castle On this map, the First Order are the attackers and the Resistance are the defenders. The First Order's arrival on Takodana begins with the task of capturing Memorial Hill during the first phase. Phase two will feature the First Order moving in to sabotage both the East and West Turbolasers currently engaging their air forces. The final assault during the third phase is centred around capturing Maz's Castle once and for all. Hero Showdown Heroes vs. Villains Instant Action Strike The First Order must steal the Jedi Artifact and deliver it to their extraction point. The Resistance must defend the artifact until the First Order reinforcement count runs out. Vehicles The following vehicles are available on Maz's Castle for Galactic Assault using Battle Points, unless otherwise stated: First Order * First Order AT-ST * TIE/FO * TIE/sf Resistance * T-70 X-Wing * RZ-2 A-Wing The First Order AT-ST will be available for use in Capital Supremacy and Instant Action when it releases. Trivia * Maz's Castle was faithfully recreated in Battlefront II exactly as how it was seen in The Force Awakens, as the developer team was able to visit the set itself. * Maz's Castle was a map available in the Battlefront II beta. * This map is one of the few multiplayer maps that appears in the campaign without any significant changes or additions from how it is seen in multiplayer. * There is a chicken near the East Turbolaser that always flees from players. At one point, a bug caused this chicken not to flee from players, but this was quickly resolved in the Squad System Update. Updates Gallery Maz's Castle Interior - Andrew Hamilton.jpg Maz's Castle Interior - Andrew Hamilton (2).jpg Maz's Castle Interior Joel Zakrisson.jpg Maz's Castle Interior Joel Zakrisson (2).jpg Maz's Castle Interior Joel Zakrisson (3).jpg Maz's Castle Outside - Andrew Hamilton.jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque.jpg Takodana - Andrew Hamilton.jpg Takodana - Andrew Hamilton (2).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (3).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (4).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (5).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (6).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (7).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (8).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (9).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (10).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (11).jpg Takodana Maz's Castle - Daniel Rocque (12).jpg Takodanacastle.jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps